Duplicate
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS Grissom gets a wake up call of sorts.


Title: Duplicate  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.  
  
Note: I need to thank Anansay for all of her help with this, and for boosting my confidence.  
  
The resemblance was incredible. Grissom couldn't believe how much she looked like Sara. He just stood there, mouth hanging open, unable to remove his eyes from her face.  
  
"Remarkable isn't it?" Brass asked.  
  
"Huh?" Grissom grunted. He was having a hard time comprehending anything but the image in front of him.  
  
"I said remarkable isn't it?" Brass continued "How much this DB looks like Sara?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He was quite conscious of the way this was affecting him, but he was unable to stop the paralyzing fear that had gripped him. He was finally starting to be able to move and think a little bit, which was a relief from the pure panic that had taken hold. A heavy breath escaped his body, a release from the pressure of holding it in. A quick glance up and he knew Brass had noticed.  
  
He needed to get a hold of himself quickly, but he couldn't get around how much this cold corpse looked like his warm and alive Sara. The most unbelievable feeling washed over him when he had first glanced at her. Knowing damn well he'd seen Sara just ten minutes before, he couldn't help but immediately ache for her. The feeling was intense, and scared him without measure. What was happening to him? He needed to get away from that body.  
  
"I have paperwork to do." And with that, Grissom left a smirking Brass alone with the body. Brass silently wondered if this would affect his friend enough to finally cause him to act on his feelings that he so desperately tried to hide.  
  
***  
  
Grissom walked into his office shutting the door behind him hoping that the solitude, which he had come to depend on over the years, wouldn't let him down now. He needed time alone to think.  
  
That wasn't Sara in there. He knew that, but he still couldn't get that empty feeling out of his stomach. Instead of busying his mind with distractions he found himself uncontrollably returning to thoughts about what was happening to him.  
  
Every part of him ached for her and his mind could not escape the feeling of loss. Why? It wasn't her. He hung his head in his hands, waiting for the feeling to go away. He waited for his brain to claim control over his emotions so he could get on with his night. The woman that he had been suppressing his feelings for was not lying on that table.  
  
"What's up?" she asked in almost a whisper trying not to startle him.  
  
Grissom recoiled violently as his head snapped up. "Damn, Sara!"  
  
She had snuck up on him. He hated that, and it left him so unprepared for conversation that he almost yelled at her to get out. He held his tongue hoping that hearing her voice and seeing her in front of him would make the terrible feeling of loss leave him.  
  
"Is everything ok?" she asked looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine Sara"  
  
"Do you feel ok? You look awful."  
  
He hated her perception sometimes. It made her great at her job, but it didn't seem to matter how deeply he tried to hide his feelings for her, she still sensed them somehow. It was... intrusive.  
  
"Thanks, no I'm fine I just... have a lot to do." He knew he must sound stupid, but he wasn't about to tell her what was really going on.  
  
"Ok. I just stopped in to say I'll see you tomorrow. Everybody else already left. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah" He couldn't believe the shift was over. Three whole hours had slipped by him somehow.  
  
"Hey, you know everybody keeps telling me we've got a vic that looks like me. Creepy huh? Have you seen her?"  
  
"It's not creepy Sara, she's a victim of a terrible crime and it's our job." He interrupted her rudely. "She didn't ask to be here. Why is everybody making such a big deal about it?"  
  
"Hey, whatever." She said angrily. "I was just trying to make conversation to try to take your mind off of whatever is bugging you. Go ahead and sit here worrying all alone if it makes you feel better. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sara wait." He found himself stopping her when all he wanted to do was stop thinking about her.  
  
"You know Grissom, I don't know why I bother sometimes."  
  
"Please" he interrupted her gently.  
  
She softened a bit and walked back into his office.  
  
"Shut the door would you?" He was starting to get back that feeling of loss after the moment of... what? He couldn't believe that even when they argued he was still comforted by her presence.  
  
She sat on his couch waiting for an explanation. One that he wasn't sure he wanted to get into. She was waiting him out though so he had to say something.  
  
"Sara, I..." He didn't know how he was going to finish that sentence. He knew he was so close to everything spilling out of his soul. Everything he had been guarding for so long. "I didn't mean to get short with you. I just... I was in there with her, and you, she looked so much like you I just couldn't..." He was at a loss as to what to say next.  
  
He wasn't feeling very sure of himself, and he couldn't believe he was being so bold with her. He was sitting there utterly naked in front of her and she was just staring at him with her mouth open. She looked so confused. He knew he was blowing it.  
  
"She upset you? Seeing her upset you?" She interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He knew he had gone too far, but he didn't know what to do to stop it now, or even if he wanted to.  
  
She leaned forward and offered him her most gentle smile. "Grissom? It wasn't me. That was sweet of you to worry about me, but I'm fine."  
  
She didn't get it.  
  
"No" the word came out a little louder than he'd intended and she jumped back a little. "No" he said more calmly. "That's not it."  
  
She had given him a perfect out, but he couldn't let it go now. "That's not it Sara."  
  
"Well what then?" she looked concerned.  
  
"It just got me thinking of you. I couldn't help myself. She looked so much like you. I couldn't help thinking what I would do if it were you. If the lab lost you. No, if I lost you. If I lost you without telling you, without letting you know..."  
  
"Without letting me know what?" she whispered hopefully after a moment passed. She had waited a lifetime for this and she needed to hear him say it.  
  
"Without you knowing what you mean to me" He looked into her brown eyes anxiously, but it was too late to turn back now. He might as well lay it all out there. He just couldn't look at her while he said it so he stared down at his desk.  
  
"Without you knowing how much I care for you Sara. It made me feel, such loss. To think that you could be out of my life forever, that I didn't tell you how I think about you all of the time. Sara, I can't help myself."  
  
All of a sudden she was at his side, kneeling next to his chair. He looked at her hesitantly, not knowing what her reaction would be.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Now it was his turn to be confused. Had he upset her by thinking of her lying on that slab?  
  
"Sara I..." he was trying to form an apology, but the words eluded him.  
  
She caressed his cheek with her hand and he lost all thought. He loved her like no other and always assumed hers was a school girl infatuation. Yet, here she was listening to him ramble, affected by his vulnerability, and touching him so unabashedly.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her then. The man that had been so wrongly accused his whole life of having no emotions. He meant to show her in that moment, with this one kiss, how wrong that perception was. Grissom knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his days proving to Sara that no man had ever felt as strongly for a woman as he did for her.  
  
With eyes open he grazed his lips over hers, tickling them with their gentleness. What passed between their eyes in that moment was more than she could ever have hoped for. She could see nothing but love in those piercing blue eyes she had dreamed of so often.  
  
Sara let her tongue snake out and run along under his top lip occasionally feeling the smooth surface of his teeth. Grissom sucked in a breath at the unexpected prodding and found he was becoming way too aroused to be at work.  
  
A kiss behind closed doors was one thing, but he was almost to the point of no return. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on his desk and take her. But he also wanted no restrictions tonight. He wanted to make her scream without worrying who would hear them. He had to get her out of there now.  
  
She was still working on his top lip when he pulled back. She looked up at him, almost startled when she seemed to remember where they were.  
  
He leaned back in and whispered in her ear, "Sara, please come home with me?"  
  
A smile of such devilish proportions graced her face. "God Grissom, I hope you can drive fast."  
  
***  
  
He drove as fast as he could without killing them. Concentrating on the road was a more difficult task considering Sara's hand was kneading the flesh on his thigh, moving up towards his crotch in agonizingly slow circles.  
  
He whipped into his parking spot after what seemed like an eternity of red lights impeding their progress and jumped out of the truck to race around and help Sara out. He truly was a gentleman, but this had more to do with his undeniable need to touch her.  
  
He opened her door and offered her his hand. She accepted the help and hopped down from the truck. His hand instinctively went to her hip as she landed and he found himself pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"I need you Grissom." Her whispered words stole into his being.  
  
He was frozen for a moment at her naked admission until he realized without question that he felt the same way. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before turning around and leading her to his home.  
  
After a slight struggle with the key the door opened and he escorted her inside. Once in, nervousness crept back in for both of them. They were here now and there were no excuses. No co-worker could walk in, there were no more traffic lights getting in their way.  
  
It was down to just Sara and Grissom and both were feeling a little apprehensive as they sat down on the couch with barely any space between them. Grissom reached out and took her hand that was lying in her lap. Their fingers intertwined immediately and they smiled shyly at each other  
  
"Sara, we don't have to do anything."  
  
She looked at him dejectedly as he hurried to find a better way to phrase what he meant.  
  
"I mean, I want you more than anything, but if you feel we're rushing this... I want you to be absolutely certain, and I can wait for you forever."  
  
Any hesitancy she was feeling left her when he spoke those words. She knew he loved her, she had seen it in his eyes. What she was hoping for was a confirmation that this, whatever it was, would continue past today. She didn't expect a life long commitment yet, but the knowledge that he at least expected them to have a tomorrow together put her mind at ease.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him briefly before pulling back to look into his eyes.  
  
"Grissom, I want you to make love to me."  
  
Grissom knew that had he been standing at that moment he surely would have collapsed. Those words had turned his whole body to jelly.  
  
He somehow found the strength to stand, holding his hand out for her. He wanted their first time together to be a long slow affair, and if they started up on his couch they would never make it to the bed.  
  
He led her into his bedroom and they faced each other as he started to unbutton her shirt. He took his time, but there was no hesitation in his movements. This was a man enjoying each moment with the beautiful creature before him.  
  
With his task completed and her shirt on the chair beside his bed, Sara began to remove his shirt.  
  
Button by button it seemed to take much longer than removing a shirt should, but neither one minded, and soon his shirt joined hers on the chair. Grissom leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't pull her into an embrace, but instead went to work unhooking her bra. With that removed he started on her pants. While that button proved to be a little more difficult than the shirt buttons, he finally succeeded and slid them down her legs. He bent slightly lifting her legs one at a time to rid her of them.  
  
Then it was Sara's turn. She was able to get the button with a little more ease than he had. She carefully avoided his erection that was straining against his pants, and soon they too joined the pile on the chair.  
  
All that was left was underwear, and Grissom wasted no time in removing them for both of them. He couldn't help but notice how wet hers were and let out a soft moan as he slid them down her legs.  
  
They now stood completely naked before one another. Sara was hungrily eyeing Grissom's proud erection. Grissom couldn't wait to feel for himself just how wet she really was. He took her hand and they lay down side by side.  
  
Grissom's hand went to her face and made a slow path down her neck, over her shoulder and back across to her chest. He kneaded each breast lovingly before his hand continued down and around her body and reached her ass.  
  
He pulled her to him and rolled her over on top of his body. He was lying in bed with Sara Sidle, naked on top of him. He was momentarily frightened that it was one of his many dreams, but he knew his dreams had never felt this good.  
  
Her lips were caressing his neck, her breasts were pressing against his chest, and his erection was dampening from her wetness that he had created. His hands wandered back up to her head. His fingers combed through her hair as he pulled her away from his neck to kiss her deeply.  
  
As their tongues danced together he was aware of her body rising up a bit, and her hands were pressing the mattress down on either side of his head. His next sensation was of her rubbing her body up and down so that her clitoris was massaging the length of his manhood.  
  
He was fifty years old, but could not remember a more erotic feeling. He wasn't sure if it was the stimulation or the fact that it was Sara who was doing this to him. Then he realized he couldn't care less. He needed to be inside her.  
  
His hands drifted back down to her hips as he stilled her movements. She seemed to know what he wanted and lifted her lower body up off of him. Holding herself up, she reached and grabbed his now throbbing erection. She stroked him gently and wiped the pre-cum from the head down his shaft. She held him at the base and slowly centered herself over him.  
  
They were looking into each other's eyes as she lowered herself down onto him. It seemed as though neither of them even blinked for fear that they would miss a part of what was happening.  
  
When he had completely filled her, they stilled to relish the moment. With his arms around her, he gently rolled them both so he was on top of her. While not typically a controlling man, Grissom wanted to control this. He wanted to take the time to figure out which movements pleased her. He wanted to look down at her as she came for the first time.  
  
He began slowly rocking into her and watched in awe as her eyes slipped closed. He was pleasing her, and he had never before felt so powerful. Nothing gave a man greater confidence than to be able to elicit the moans like those that were coming from her throat now.  
  
His body was pressed firmly against hers to achieve the greatest amount of friction, but he could sense that she needed more. He brought his hand down and grabbed her thigh bringing it up while silently urging her to do the same with the other.  
  
Sara needed no urging as she brought her other leg up to mirror her right one. Grissom lifted himself slightly with his hands on either side of her shoulders. This gave him a better angle for his pubic bone to hit her clitoris at the deepest part of every stroke.  
  
He was in that position looking down at her when he saw her eyes shut more tightly and her body started to quiver. She brought her hands up to grab his shoulders and he felt her muscles gripping his erection inside of her.  
  
His name escaped from her lips in a gasp and he let himself go inside of her as he plunged as deep as he could one last time into her.  
  
They lay in each other's arms, desires fulfilled and completely satisfied. Both falling asleep wondering what tomorrow would hold for them.  
  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
